Playground and recreational swings typically swing to and fro. Some swings additionally include a spring that allows the swing to resiliently move up and down or bounce. Such existing springs may inhibit the ability of the swing to spin about a vertical axis, often experience high degrees of friction and binding, and may generate undesirable levels of noise.